A Valentine's Bade
by creativethinking
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Beck is in Canada, will he make it back in time? And what huge surprise does he have for Jade? Featuring the song: Silly Love Songs sung by Beck and Andre
1. Restaurant

**NEAR THE LOCKERS, HOLLYWOOD ARTS (L.A)**

Jade shoved her books into her locker and slammed it shut. She leaned up against the wall and sighed.

It was Valentine's Day tomorrow and Beck was still in Canada. He said he'd be back in time but Jade had her doubts.

'Hi!' Cat skipped over to Jade wearing a pink tiara with a big heart on it.

'Hey Valentine.' Cat giggled.

'What are you doing tomorrow?'

'Probably locking myself in my room watching lame romantic movies while I throw scissors at a picture of Beck.'

Cat gasped in shock.'Why would you do that?'

'Cause I have nothing better to do,' she crossed her arms and sighed.

'How about you come to Vaccaro's with me and Tori?'

Jade sighed but agreed to go.

**LIVING ROOM,WEST HOUSE (L.A) Valentine's Day**

Jade sat with her legs crossed on the couch in a tank top and was watching ''When Harry Met Sally''

and eating popcorn. Her phone started ringing, she eagerly picked it up.

'Hey Sweetie.'

'Beck?'

'Yeah, sorry i'm late, I missed my plane.'

'Where are you?' Jade set down the popcorn and paused the movie.

'I'm at Vaccaro's waiting for you.'

Jade jumped up and ran to her room. She quickly changed her clothes and put on her make-up and shoes and

ran back down again. She picked up the phone.

'I'll be there in 10 minutes.'

**VACARRO'S RESTAURANT (L.A)**

Beck put down his phone and sat down at the table. The other five were there.

The three boys were wearing suits as the restaurant as a strict dress code. Cat was wearing

a light pink dress with a big bow and her tiara. Tori was wearing a long-sleeved pink dress.

The gang started talking when Jade came into the restaurant. Beck turned around and stared in shock.

She was wearing an above knee, sleeve-less tight, red dress. She had red lipstick on and her raven black hair was

pulled to the side. Beck smiled and got up. They practically ran towards each other and hugged. Beck gently took her

face in his hands and kissed her lips urgently.


	2. Song

**Later at VACCARO'S RESTAURANT (L.A)**

The gang were all sitting together in the restaurant. Robbie and Cat seemed to be sitting close and so did Tori and Andre.

Jade and Beck were sitting as close as possible and talking together the whole time.

'So how was Canada?' Jade asked as she took a bite from her crab cake.

'Good.' Beck took a sip from his glass.

'No one ran over a moose?' Andre asked as he passed Tori some salad.

Cat perked up,'Oh Moose is awesome! He got me roses!'

'No Valentine, no that kind of moose.' Andre explained the differences to her.

As it was Valentine's Day they were having a special love song karaoke.

Tori and Andre considered doing it but decided not to. Beck whispered something to Andre.

Andre nodded.'Sounds good man.' The two got up on stage.

'We're gonna sing a special song for some special girls.'

_BECK: ''I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_ANDRE: (How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

_BECK: Ah, you gave me more, you gave your all to me, so can't you see?_

_ANDRE: (How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

_ANDRE: ''You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_  
_But I look around me and I see it isn't so_  
_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_  
_And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_Beck: ''I love you, I love_  
_I love you, I love_  
_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_  
_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_

_ANDRE: ''Love doesn't come in a minute_  
_Doesn't come in a minute_  
_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_  
_Doesn't come at all_

_BECK: ''I only know that when I'm in it_  
_Only know when I'm in it_  
_It isn't silly at all, no, it isn't silly at all_  
_Love isn't silly at all, not at all_

_BOTH: ''I love you_  
_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_  
_(I love you)_

_BOTH:''Ah, you gave me more, you gave your all to me, so can't you see?_  
_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_  
_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_  
_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

_ANDRE: ''You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_  
_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no_  
_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_  
_And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_BOTH: ''I love you, I love_  
_I love you, I love_  
_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_  
_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_

_BOTH:''I can't explain the feeling's plain to me_  
_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)''_

The restaurant clapped and cheered the boys. The two made their way back to the table.

Andre handed Beck a small black box. Beck knelt down on one knee and took Jade's hand.

He opened the box containing a beautiful engagement ring.

'Jadelyn West, will you marry me?' The gang held their breath.

Jade looked so surprised she had tears in her eyes.

'Yes.'


End file.
